


Alone

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Free!
Genre: Aww rinrin is such a good comforter, I'm so mean to him, M/M, Poor Haru, Sweet and Fluffy at the end, not as depressing as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little RinHaru drabble. Not as depressing as the title suggests. It's actually quite sweet; but due to the poem at the beginning I added, that's where the title comes from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suppose to be doing that RinHaru library AU, but screw it! I felt like doing this, so here I be. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sorry, can't own Free! or else I'd get in a heck of a lot of trouble.

_I could stand_

_And face the crowd alone_

_But to me they only sound like thunder_

_Look at me_

_There are millions who cheer_

_But I don't know one single other_

_The world knows my name_

_So why do I feel alone?_

_With all of the crowds  
_

_Why do I feel alone?_

_Is there some place somwhere_

_Some place out there_

_Some place where I don't feel_

_Alone_

It turns out that that place is Rin's warm and comforting arms. A place that will always be there for him, even when no where else is. If the rain is pouring, those arms will cover him. If it's brisk and chilly, those arms will warm him. If he's sad and shaking, those arms will soothe him.

Haru would never be alone, so long as he had Rin.

 


End file.
